


All That Is Left

by nicknameistori



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicknameistori/pseuds/nicknameistori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delilah Smith has lost her entire family because of wars and vengenance and all she has left is her younger brother Tanner, the Doctor, and the beuaty called the TARDIS. So what happens when her brother is ripped from her clutches? Can she love the Doctor even though everyone she's ever loved has died?<br/>the 10th Doctor is the doctor for this one</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Is Left

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is my very first story here on archive of our own and it's a short one, so i hope you guys like it. send me any comments or suggestions that you have regarding my story, and i will most definitely read them and take them into consideration.

The moon shone amongst the stars that glimmered against the black of the night sky, touching its white light against everything it touched with its purity. it was soft in the places it shone through openly, through the holes in the ceiling and walls of the battered down warehouse, and it was harsh and uninviting where the corners came in, casting an eerie shadow where I was sitting, shrouded in the darkness. the silver glow of the moon shone on my brother, despite the circumstances we were in, allowing me to see the blood around his mouth and the large hole in his chest were the monster had previously stabbed him, and the green gashes on his arms were poison had fell on him and was now corroding his clothes and the remaining parts of his skin, the last bits of my only family. My heart beating ferociously chest and loudly in my ears making my ears hurt, tanner's not beating at all.  
My sob cut into the silence that surrounded me. The only noises other than the ones coming from me were the sound of nature outside and the rats and roaches scurrying around in the dark. I sat next to my brother in the shadows of the. My brother was seven feet away from me for I was too scared to get any closer than I was now. I sat with only myself to comfort me and the words my brother whispered in my ear before his eyes stared up at the ceiling, gone, leaving me to close them. My arms were covered in tanner's blood which was slowly getting streaked by the tears flowing down my face dribbling down my cheeks, down my chin. I lifted my head as if I was going to call out for the Doctor but I quickly shoved my mouth back down into the crook of my arms choking on my sobs. My black jeans looked even darker with tanner's blood, making my jeans uncomfortable and wet. I looked over at tanner's face, longing to see the color seep back into his now pale skin. I squeezed my eyes tight seeing tanner’s eyes imprinted under my eyelids. I remembered tanner’s warm brown eyes so clearly the ones that had those beautiful golden flacks that seemed to make his eyes shine just a little brighter like stars. His eyes now lifeless and haunting in a terribly beautiful way. In a terribly dead kind of way.  
"Delilah!" I heard the Doctor call out snapping me out of my reverie bringing me back to the reality of everything. I wanted to answer back, I tried, but I couldn't seem to get my voice to work.  
"Tanner!" the Doctor called out making the rats scurry and the roaches scatter and making me let out a sob at the sound of his name. The Doctor didn’t know that tanner was dead he wasn’t there to witness his death, I sadly was. I heard the Doctors pounding footsteps as the sound of his battered red converse ran towards the body of tanner and me. I saw something run past the door then the sound of someone stopping sounded and then coming back into the doorway.  
I looked up at the Doctor slowly watching him as he stood in the doorway with his hands on either side, his breathing coming out heavy, and his chest puffing up and down. He looked at me, and I saw his eyes move quickly in the Doctor type of way taking everything in as he usually does, from the tears streaming down my face and the blood that was covering my arms to tanner's lifeless face. I watched him as he put both of his hands on either side of his face not necessarily surprised but not empty of emotion and walked forward as his hands slid down causing his mouth to open. He crouched down next to tanner and rested his elbows on his knees. He took out his stethoscope and then paused and thought better of it, placing it back in his pocket.  
"What happened?" the Doctor asked me somberly, finally speaking up. I stared at tanner's body and then I looked up at the Doctor, whose mouth was set in a firm line looking quite grim with his eyes lacking any light in them, unlike the usual time lord spark of adventure that usually danced in them.  
I opened my mouth as I choked trying to get words out but my voice wouldn’t cooperate, and my jaw trembled until I finally got an: "I tried. I tried to save him," out. My mouth twitched uncontrollably as I tried to hold in my sobs but no matter how hard I tried to hold them in, they forced their way out like they usually do. I pressed my mouth firmly down onto my knees trying to smother the sounds of my sobs. The Doctor stood up and walked around tanner and came over towards me and held me in is arms.  
I felt him put his chin on my head and then move from resting on top of my head to giving me a gentle kiss on top of my hair, which was unusual for him but I did not comment on it, only continuing to cry. The Doctor did not say anything as I cried, the Doctor and I are probably the most qualified to know and say that when someone dies there are no words that anyone can form to make the person feel better. He knew I did not want people to tell me I’m sorry for something that they did not do and it was even worse when they try to comfort you, because it's really a crash and burn situation. I reached up and clutched the Doctor's sleeve of his trench coat. The same familiar one that he always wore that smelled like him; time, space, and hair gel.  
There was a noise coming from outside, almost like an animal calling out for blood and then I heard the Doctor suck in a breath and say "we have to leave." I looked at him in shock at the words that his lips formed. I’m not going to just leave my brothers body here. I heard the sounds of something large heading our way, but I still did not care, this was my brother.  
"No." I simply replied without stuttering or sniffling, I was quite firm on this decision not to leave my little brother. Not even the Doctor couldn't change that, no matter how hard he wanted to, I can't just leave him.  
"Delilah, look at me. We have to go, whatever killed is coming back." he looked at me sternly. I stared at him, with a horrified expression on my face, "no! Absolutely not! We can't just leave him here!" I yelled.  
"We’ll come back! I promise. We’ll come back and get him." he said. "But we have to go now." he said in all seriousness.  
"Doctor." I whimpered, giving in. he looked at me and raised his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly. I bit my lip and turned around to tanner. I looked at his lifeless face and breathed out, I crawled over to him and brought the gun out that was on his waist just in case knowing the Doctor hated it, I also slid tanner’s ring off. The one that my mom gave him. I guess it was something of a communicator ring. Our mom had given both tanner and I these rings that allowed us to talk to each other, no matter how far away we were. I guess it doesn’t reach far enough. I also lifted his head slightly and took the dog tag necklace off from around his neck and placed it around my neck, I felt the coldness of the necklace touch my bare chest causing goosebumps to form and me, to shiver slightly. I turned around and handed the Doctor the ring.  
The Doctor examined the ring, recognizing it slightly, and looking inside of it to see the little inscription on the inside: save the world. The ring looked like a normal plain wedding ring but my mom got the ring from her grandmother, Martha, who got it from the Doctor. Martha jones was her name. "I remember when I gave this to her." the Doctor said referring to my great grandma. She had lived for a long time, until I was fifteen, I’m twenty-three now but I still remember her and my great grandpa, mickey, telling me stories about them and the Doctor. Telling tanner and I of their adventures, and sometimes Grandma Martha would stop in the middle of them sometimes and get this really faraway look on her face as she remembered him, with the look of a love once lost on her face. two days before she passed away, two years after grandpa passed away, I remember her giving me this old phone that was older than my mom's parents, as old as her, and her saying "when you're ready, call." when she told me, I honestly thought she was just being a scatter-brained old woman because really this phone couldn't possibly work, it looked ancient. But after both my parents passed I was going to call him, but as it turns out that I didn't have to, because I found him walking down the street to the tardis two weeks later randomly, whistling.  
I turned back toward tanner and brushed his unruly hair away from his forehead and said, "It’s not fair." tanner had always been more of a big brother to me, rather than the little brother he was.  
"It never is." the Doctor said from behind me. I leaned down and pressed one last kiss to tanner's forehead. a tear shed and fell down my cheek I remembered how when we were younger I chased him around the house making kissy noises and when I finally would catch him I would place kisses all over his face and then he wipe them all off, squealing. Now  
He didn't even flinch or twitch or do anything. Another tear fell this time it hit his temple as if he was crying himself.  
I stood up next to the Doctor who was already standing on his two feet, watching. "I really don't want to leave him, Doctor." I said, my lip trembling a little bit. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to stop the tears from coming out of my eyes, but as usual I failed. The Doctor wrapped his arms around me, probably getting tired of me crying, but said nothing as I buried my head in his shoulder.  
"Lilah, we have to go." he said.  
"We can't Doctor we just can't! He’s my little brother!" I cried out. "I made a promise to my mom and my dad to protect him, always and forever. That was our agreement, I promised Doctor I swore."  
"Lilah, listen to me..." he said as I struggled to get out of his grip as he tightened them. The Doctor wasn’t amazingly strong, but he was strong enough to hold me in his grip "no! You want me to leave my little brother. I don't care if I die when that-that thing comes back! Go ahead and leave me here too!"  
"Delilah!" he yelled. The Doctor never raised his voice which caused me to stop struggling and glare at him, my breathing coming out in soft short pants. "Are you listening?" he asked. I scrunched my face up in rage but did not move, I did not shook my head yes nor did I shake it no, only staring at him. he put his hands on either side of my face, something I’ve seen him do a million times before to people that are breaking down in front of him, this time it was my pity moment, "Tanner wouldn't want you to die like this, you know that right? Just hold on and be strong, because that’s all you have to really do in life: be strong and survive. We’ve been doing it since we lost everything else, but you can’t just give up on me now.” this wasn’t the Doctor trying to comfort me, this was the Doctor telling me to keep balancing on the tightrope that I had: him.  
I looked into the Doctor's eyes and said, “I don’t want to be strong.” My whole life I have spent being strong, but there is a breaking point for everyone. The Doctor’s was the time war, Tanner’s was when mom and dad died, and this one is mine, the one where the last person I’ve ever loved has died. The Doctor looked pained at the words I had just spoken, looking deflated as if he thought that what he said would help me right now. I guess my beloved Doctor wasn’t as smart as I thought him to be, thinking that telling me to be strong for tanner, for him, was going to make me want to be strong.  
“Lilah, please.” He pleaded. His eyes were welling up with tears and he had a pained expression on his face. The Doctor rarely ever cried. It wasn’t his persona; the only time I ever remembered him crying was when he talked to me about Gallifrey and his wife and children, and grandchildren, or sometimes when he talked about my great-grandma, Rose Tyler, or even the great Donna Noble. Those were the only times that he has ever cried or let tears well up in his eyes, but here he was now letting tears fall freely down is face, because of my saying that I don’t want to be strong. My face remained emotionless as I watched the tears fall down his face. I scrunched my face up in thought, and hated what the Doctor had done to me.  
I touched the Doctor’s face watching and unmoving as he jerked his face back in surprise, like a deer not knowing whether to trust a person or not, I reached out again, this time he let me touch his face, not yet fully knowing what I was doing. I used the soft pad of my thumb to wipe away the tears that were running down his face, but as I began wiping away his tears, I felt the frown on my face, soften up, and forming into a calm look. after I had finished wiping away the Doctor’s tears I put my hand on top of his wrists pulling them away slowly and letting go of one of them almost letting go of the other one, but thinking better of it, and linked my fingers into his, “we’re coming back for him, later.” I said softly looking down at Tanner, not wanting the Doctor to see how I was. I walked to the door that the Doctor had come through dragging the Doctor with me and looked down either side of the hallway, both sides stretched for a really long while and I couldn’t see anything because it was dark down both ends. I listened for the beast, not hearing it any closer than before since we weren’t making much noise, but I could hear it coming from the side of the hallway the Doctor was running from earlier. I tugged on the Doctor’s hand as I began running down the other hallway, not before looking back at Tanner to see that he was now fully shrouded in the darkness.  
The Doctor and I began running down the hallway, me making my footsteps lighten up a bit, to where you could barely here them, the Doctor not so much thinking along the same lines, with his pounding footsteps echoing loudly on the hardwood floors. I heard the beast or whatever it was moving and a loud roar sounded, I assumed it came from the beast as I heard it start to move closer. About halfway down the hallway, I heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS, in the room where we had left Tanner. I stopped and my eyes widened and I whipped my head around to the Doctor, who had stopped too and was looking down at the room, hearing the TARDIS as well. We heard the TARDIS land meaning that it was done materializing. I heard the sound of the TARDIS door open and movement came from the room, then I saw myself. Future me stuck my head outside of the doorway and looked down both ends of the hallway before finally noticing me, she grinned at me and nodded. Saying that everything was going to be O.K. and I was going to be fine, as well as Tanner. Tears started to form in my eyes again. As I looked at her, I smiled back at her, “run.” she said. I choked on a laugh at the fact that she was telling me to do the thing I do best with the Doctor.

~o~

The TARDIS doors shut behind the Doctor closing us in. I walked up to the TARDIS control panel where tanner stood most of the time and stared at it. I stared at the control panel, not blinking not moving, just standing.  
“Lilah.” the Doctor called out, I moved my head but my eyes stayed in the same place and it wasn’t until I came back to reality that I realized that I was staring at the place where the Doctor puts his fog watch, when he wants to forget. There are times like these that I wish that I could be like the Doctor. I looked down at my feet and scrunched up my face, angry at myself and then I sighed and looked up at the Doctor.   
“Go to bed.” He said to me. I snorted and looked over to the side as he said, “I’m serious!” he cried, I’m usually the one to tell him to go to bed. I came over to the Doctor and wrapped my arms around his neck and put my cheek on his shoulder causing me to shiver slightly because my shirt rose slightly at my side causing it to be exposed to the cold air blowing from the TARDIS. The Doctor put his hand on my waist, one of his fingers placed on the little sliver of skin causing the feeling of electricity to run its course through me.  
“Thank you.” I whispered. I stood on the tips of my toes and placed a soft kiss on the Doctor’s cheek. I let go of the Doctor and placed a hand on the TARDIS, “goodnight, old beauty.” I said to her. I felt a tremor run under my hand as she purred against my words. I was pretty sure she loved me more than the Doctor, especially when I drive the old beauty because I’m gentler and I land softer.  
I walked around the Doctor and towards the stairs to take me up to my room. I walked with my head held down in thought, my feet knowing where to go, when they stopped I was in front of my room. I looked up and I opened the door to my room and stepped inside closing the door behind me. I let out a puff of air, and put my back against the door and looked up at the ceiling; a live screening of the Medusa Cascade. That was my favorite place the Doctor has ever taken me. I pushed myself off the door, and walked over to my dresser. I opened the drawer and grabbed my pajama pants and a tee shirt and walked into the bathroom. I walked to the bathroom, and took my shower. It’s easy for a person to scrub off dirt and grime and blood and sweat but it’s impossible to do that with memories and pain and thoughts and sadness, it’s already sunk to far down inside of you.  
After putting on my pajamas and throwing on a sweatshirt over it, I slid into bed and laid there. I stared up at the Medusa Cascade watching the planets orbit, taking note of the green and orange sky that had the faint blue in it that peeked out from under all the other colors. As comforting as it usually was, this time it wasn’t so much. It wasn’t what I needed, not what I wanted, and I wanted my family. I tried shutting off my mind, forcing myself to go to sleep but it did not cooperate and soon I found my feet wandering by itself. Directing me, as if it had a mind of its own. my feet lead me to the door and stopped as if waiting on me, but I refused and did not move, then my hands decided it wanted to get in on the action and moved up to the door knob and twisted it. My feet lead me out of the room into the hallway and next door to tanner’s room. I stood there just watching the door, expecting it to do something, but getting nothing. My feet did not lead me back to my room, nor did my hands move towards the doorknob, they waited, for me. I stood there counting my breaths. 1. 2. 3. 4. My hand began to rise to the doorknob and I grasped it, not yet turning. 8. 9. 10. 11. I turned the doorknob then finally deciding, and pushing the door in. the door creaked open allowing me to see inside. I stepped over the threshold tentatively looking into his room. He had the same live stream on his ceiling but this one was of the Milky Way. Tanner always liked exploring and all of the other galaxies, he just liked to be reminded that home was not that far away, but my home was where he was.  
I looked at Tanner’s bed to see that had a book on it, ‘the Poetry of Robert Frost’ it read. I teared up at the sight, Tanner and his poetry, Tanner loved Robert Frost. I picked up the book and it was open to the poem, ‘reluctance’. My lips trembled at the sight.  
‘Out through the fields and the woods; And over the walls I have vended.’ Walking in the cemetery, walking around and over other people’s dead family members trying to get to my own. ‘I have climbed the hills of view; and looked at the world and descended’ walking up to the hill to get to where my family lay waiting to greet me, silent tears falling down my cheeks as I began to walk down. ‘The leaves are all dead on the ground; Save those that the oak is keeping; to ravel them one by one.’ Making it to my family to see dying or dead leaves scattered across where they are buried. Martha Jones-Smith. Mickey Smith. Drew Smith, my dad. Talia Kinley-Smith, my mom. Akina Smith-Thorn, my aunt. Josh Thorn, my uncle. ‘And the dead leaves lie huddled and still.’ My entire family, except tanner, buried all at the same time, same place. ‘No longer blown hither and thither.’ my entire family, no longer suffering from person hood. No more hearing there joyful laughs and no more family together on holidays. ‘The last lone aster is gone.’ My last family member leaving me to the world. ‘The heart is still aching to seek; but the feet question ‘whither?’ I still want to explore with the Doctor, I still want to travel with him and see the world. But would my heart still really be in it? ‘To yield with a grace to reason; and bow and accept the end; of a love or a season.’ Will I stop traveling with the Doctor? Do I really have a good reason? Can I accept that this is the end? The end of my family, leaving me with the Doctor and no one else. Can I accept that this is the end of the love that I will ever receive from my family?  
I didn’t notice until I had finished reading the poem that tears were once again falling down my face. I held onto the book as I crawled into the bed, and lay on top of the covers. I sniffled and cried, as it really hit me that Tanner was gone. I cried so long that I cried myself to sleep. Falling into a deep nightmare.

~o~

 

The Doctor’s p.o.v.

I wasn’t one much for sleep, or staying in one place at a time. That’s not who I am, I will say I am one for excitement and adventure. But when you have excitement and adventure you also need someone, it’s not necessarily as exciting when it’s just you. And when you’re traveling with people who are not as experienced as I am something bad is most likely going to happen, from getting stuck in another dimension to dying. And that’s what has happened to previous companions, but this one, this death has more effect, not because I was necessarily close to Tanner but because I love Delilah and this is her family. Her last family to be exact. Both the last of our kind.  
I sighed and kicked my feet up on the TARDIS, her growling in response, I know she doesn’t like it, but I do it anyways. I have a tendency to do that. I placed my glasses on and began to re-read ‘Death in the Clouds’ a smile tickling the corners of my mouth as I remembered meeting Agatha Christie with Donna and Delilah and Tanner. I remembered everyone thinking that Donna and I were married and Tanner and Delilah were our kids, although both Tanner and Delilah are much too old to be our kids. I remembered how offended Donna was by that, almost blowing the man's head off, who said it. I sighed and dived into the book trying not to think of Tanner or Delilah. But it wasn’t working as well as I thought  
“No!” I bolted up from my lounging position taking my feet off the console board after hearing a yell coming from the room stairs. “Help me!” I heard once again.  
“Delilah?” I called out in confusion, there's usually no one else on the TARDIS so I don't know why I didn't automatically think it was her. The TARDIS told me that she was sleeping, which meant that she was in the middle of a nightmare if she was screaming.  
“Please?!” Delilah called out. I ran up the stairs towards Delilah, taking two steps at a time. I ran down the familiar hallway, passing my room and Tanner’s room and reaching Delilah’s room at the end of the hall. I ran inside of Delilah’s room seeing no one there, a look of confusion etched its way across my face. Then I heard another scream this time coming from Tanner’s room. I slapped my forehead, completely forgetting about humans and their need for being around a person’s stuff after they lost them for them to feel comfort. It’s fickle and very human.  
“Stop!” I heard Delilah cry out. I took the two steps to tanner’s room and opened the door, wide enough for me to see Delilah who was thrashing around in her pajamas, on top of the sheets. I walked over to Delilah whose breathing was coming out ragged and her hair was plastered onto her forehead from the sweat that was forming, and stubbed my toe over a book. I looked down to see it was the ‘oetry of Robert Frost’ book that I gave to Tanner. "Please, help me." Delilah whispered tears running down her face.  
“Delilah.” I said, but she continued thrashing, still stuck in the coils of her dream. “Delilah.” I said grabbing her shoulders this time and shaking her slightly, but still I got know real response from her. “Lilah, wake up!” I said using her nickname, but she was too immersed in the dream.  
"I’m sorry.” I said knowing how Delilah felt about me doing this to people but it was the only way that I could possibly help her. I placed my hands on either side of her head and closed my eyes. I’ve never done this on Delilah before, because she never wanted me to, and I felt like I already knew most of what she thought about in the first place because she trusted in me so much already, but this was different. This was looking at Delilah’s deepest thoughts and secrets and making her raw. Stripping away all of her emotions that she’s ever felt all of her thoughts, everything Delilah. she could’ve been mistaken for a time lord with all that was going through her head, but there was one place in her mind that concerned me the most in this situation, because it was growing bigger, which was a dark cloud forming all most like a black hole, and this was the exact likes of one. I focused on that black hole closing my eyes really tight trying to see the white light like a train coming towards me. It was hard, trying to diminish something that was growing bigger in size by the second but when I was finally done, I felt Delilah no longer thrashing around underneath my hands.  
“Doctor?” I heard her small hoarse voice ask as I opened my eyes. I looked down at Delilah, whose cheeks were red, and her brown hair was plastered to her forehead and the sleep from her eyes slowly fading away. I sagged my shoulders with relief and cupped Delilah’s face in my hands. “Are you alright?” I asked her.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” she said, lying to my face. But she knows that if I was in the same situation I would give the same answer, in that terrible human quality that I have. “What happened?” she asked me.  
“Nightmares.” I replied as I let go of her face, slowly. I scratched the back of my head as I thought about my kids and grandkids, tucking them in bed after them having a nightmare and kissing their forehead as they went back to sleep, I winced at the memory and rubbed my neck and looked down at the floor then back up at Delilah. She was looking at me at me then she turned her attention to the Milky Way on the ceiling, keeping her mouth set in a firm line, in thought. If Delilah wanted to tell me, I knew she would so I didn’t pry, no matter how curious I was. “Go back to bed.” I said walking away.  
“Wait.” I heard her say; I turned around and looked at her. She was looking at me with her warm brown eyes that I always seemed to fall for every time, which made my arms loosen up and made me feel less tense. “Can you stay with me tonight?” she asked me.  
Everything stopped after those words fell from her lips. I wasn’t expecting her to say that, if anything that was the last thing I was expecting her to say. I didn’t change my facial expression though, only the twitch in my eyebrow giving away what was going in my mind, but even then she wouldn’t be able to tell. “Why?” I asked, purposefully being rude just to see her reaction.  
But she kept her face calm and void of emotion. “Because.” She replied smugly. I cracked a smile; she did this very often as her excuse for everything. I blew a deep breath through my nose in agreement, I took off my trench coat and walked over to the foot of the bed and placed it there hanging over it. I walked to the other side of the bed, on Delilah’s right the same side my wife used to sleep on. I took off the battered converse that I always wore and placed them next to the bed, and jumped onto the bed next to Lilah causing her to giggle and the bed to tremor. Delilah’s smile was always so beautiful and infectious that it caused me to smile as well. I fell back onto the bed leaving a wide majority of space between Delilah and me, much to my discomfort. I wanted to scoot closer to her and wrap my arms around her waist and kiss on her the cheek and tell her goodnight and to just breathe in deeply and smelled what she always smelled like: evergreens and to tell her everything will be alright, but I willed myself not to. Two of us. Last of our bloodline. Only each other.  
As I started to drift off, staring at the ceiling I felt movement on the other side of the bed and soon I felt Delilah’s small hand touch my arm, causing me to wake. Her hand moved down my arm to my hand and held on to it. I looked over at her in confusion and she was looking at our hands on her side. She raised our hands in the air turning them this way and that playing with our fingers as I stared at her. Her eyes were smiling and dancing the way they usually do as she moved our hand in patterns and linking them and uncrossing them, enjoying it. she finally intertwined our fingers together and stopped playing with them and laid them down between us, using her other hand as an assistant she gently opened our hands with the other caressing my hand softly, cupping my hand in hers. She removed the hand that was on top away and looked at me. I didn’t move my eyes away from her as I moved my fingers causing our fingers to intertwine once again.  
“Goodnight, Doctor.” Lilah smiled tiredly at me as her eyelids began to flutter shut. “Night, Lilah.” I replied softly. just as her hand started to loosen up in mine signaling she was falling asleep she muttered one last thing that I had to strain my ears to hear, “you’re all I have left.” was the last words that fell from her lips before she fell asleep allowing soft puffs of breaths coming out of her mouth to tickle my nose as she faced me and I looked at her. No matter how lonely she is, she was still beautiful in the midst of the madness. She and I were all that was left, remnants of a war that never stopped.


End file.
